dayzfandomcom-20200222-history
Status effects
Status effects are the different physiological conditions experienced by the player's character in DayZ. Some statuses have multiple stages; others have only a single stage. Players are informed of their character status via status messages in the bottom right corner of the screen. Bleeding There is only one stage of bleeding, but blood lose may differ based on the severity of the wound. Hunger Hunger transitions through three stages: hungry, very hungry and starving. Hungry Very hungry Starving Thirst Thirst transitions through three stages: light dehydration, moderate dehydration and severe dehydration. When the player first spawns, their character is already suffering from light dehydration. Light dehydration Moderate dehydration Severe dehydration Healing When the player's character is fully fed and watered, they will begin to regenerate blood or health. There are three stages of healing: light regeneration, moderate regeneration and healing. Light regeneration Moderate regeneration Healing Stuffed Being stuffed is caused by consuming more food or drinks than the character's stomach can contain. There are three stages of being stuffed: stuffed, fully stuffed and vomiting. Stuffed Fully stuffed Vomiting Foot injury A foot injury is caused by walking or running without wearing shoes. Moving over different terrain deals different amounts of damage to the feet as well as the moment speed. Wearing shoes negates some damage at the expense of their condition. There are two stages of foot injury: sore and injured. Sore Injured Unconscious Unconsciousness is caused by either shock or lack of blood. There is only one stage of unconsciousness. Shock is caused by damage to the head, which can be negated by wearing protective headgear like helmets. Food poisoning Food poisoning a potentially life threatening condition that has up to six stages based on the severity. Food poisoning typically occurs by consuming rotten food, but may also occur from consuming the contents of an alcohol tincture. Stage one Stage two Stage three Stage four Stage five Stage six Chemical poisoning Chemical poisoning is comparable to severe food poisoning. There are six stages and a high chance of mortality. Chemical poisoning is typically caused by consuming disinfectant spray. Stage one Stage two Stage three Stage four Stage five Stage six Hemolytic reaction A hemolytic reaction is a severe reaction to receiving a blood transfusion of incompatible blood types. Hemolytic reactions are extremely dangerous and have a 100% mortality. There are four stages of increasing severity. Be sure to confirm blood type compatibility before performing a blood transfusion. A saline transfusion is a safer option as there is no risk of incompatibility or side effects. Stage one Stage two Stage three Stage four Infected wound An infected wound has a 20% chance of occurring by being hit by a zombie attack. Infection wounds pose a significant threat to a character's health. There are four stages. Stage one Stage two Stage three Stage four Brain flu Brain flu is a very serious and almost always fatal condition that has a 1% chance of occurring by being hit by a zombie. There are four stages: minor sickness, sickness, fever and terminal. There is currently no known cure and the final stage is continue indefinitely until the player dies. It is unique noting that one of the effects is a negative shock value in the two later stages. Minor sickness Sickness Fever Terminal Category:Survival